Venator
by qwerty91
Summary: From the past arises a problem. A problem that he thought had passed. Possible NoctisxStella later on.


**So I'm back! Aw c'mon. Do I at least get a "Woo!" No? Ok then :(  
Anyway there is a wierd/funny story behind this. This fic actually started out as a Oneshot comedy. With Noctis ending up naked on his motorbike. The idea came from a discussion that was had on Yuki Minamoto's forums so I can't be held totally to blame!  
Anyway I started writing it and... It just wouldn't go in that direction no matter how hard I try! So, in the end, I decided to just go with it.**

Warnings

Language - Nothing TOO serious actually. But it is pretty frequent. They are only human after all!

And that, my friends, is just about it!

Hope you enjoy!

"Two pints please, mate" said Noctis, waving a note at the barman, trying to get his attention.  
"Just a second."  
Noctis nodded and leant against the bar whilst he waited, surveying the room. It was absolutely packed tonight. He could just about see Vidal, Favisor and Quinn sat at their table through all the smoke. As he watched, Vidal fell off the back of his chair, having been lightly shoved by Quinn. He and Favisor burst out laughing, not taking any notice of the glares that they were getting.  
He jumped as a figure crashed into his side, throwing their arms around his neck.  
"Fucking hell, watch wh-"  
"Oh I'm so sorry!"  
He saw that the person who had spoken to him was a girl. A very pretty girl at that.  
"Thats alright," he said gruffly. "Had a bit too much?"  
"No!" she laughed. "It's these bloody heels!"  
"Ah I see" he responded, desperately racking his brains to try and remember if he was supposed to know who she was. Something was telling him that he should. When his brain came up blank he just settled with saying, "Are you ok?"  
She smiled and nodded her head slightly. "Yes thank you."  
Something about her reminded him of... Well... Someone! He just didn't have a clue who it was! He decided to put it down to the fact that she was very softly spoken and, also from the way she spoke, he guessed that she came from an upper class family. He could spot it a mile away after having grown up with it throughout his whole childhood.  
There followed what should have been an awkward silence if it wasn't for the fact that the girl was stood, smiling pleasantly at him.  
"So, ah. Do you come here often?" he asked, mentally kicking himself. For god's sake! Did he honestly just say that? Anyone would think he was auditioning for one of those crummy romance movies!  
The girl just laughed. "No. Can't say I do really. This is the first night that I have ever been here actually." She looked at her watch and frowned. "In fact I was supposed to be meeting a friend here." She rolled her eyes and laughed nervously. "She's always late! No matter how early she sets out!" She scanned the room again and her eyes fell upon Vidal, now wrestling with Favisor. If being pinned to the table with one arm can be called wrestling that is.  
"Friends of yours?" she asked, watching Noctis' face as he looked back after watching his friends' antics.  
"Yeah... Known them for ages, y'know?"  
"Sorry mate what was it that you wanted?"  
Noctis turned back to the bar, surprised for a moment. He had almost forgotten what he was actually there for.  
"Two pints please." From behind him came a wolf whistle. "Make that three will you?"  
The barman grinned and shook his head.  
"Your friend is still as crazy as ever I see. Not changed much since you two tore my bar apart!"  
As the girl leaned forward, apparently interested, Noctis hurriedly changed the conversation.  
When his pints had been pulled he nodded his acknowledgement to the barman and spoke to the girl.  
"Anyway, I had better get these pints over to the pack before they start baying for my blood! Nice talking to you by the way..."  
"Just call me Stella."  
He stopped for a moment. Stella?...Stella... His eyes narrowed in thought and she must have noticed as she smiled slightly.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Erm..." he shook his head as though dislodging a thought, "yeah sorry. Just that you remind me of someone I used to know. I think..."  
She smiled openly this time. "Ah. I see."  
"Hope your friend turns up very soon anyway," he said before making his way over to his friends and setting the drinks down.  
"Who's the smoking hot chick?" grinned Vidal, "going to introduce us?"  
As Noctis sat down he said, almost as a whisper.  
"Ok don't look now... But doesn't she remind you of someone? I said don't look now, idiot!" he hissed at Vidal, kicking him in the shins.  
"Alright keep your hair on you uptight git."  
Quinn's brow furrowed as he appeared to be deep in thought.  
"Hey-"  
"Shut up a minute Vidal. I'm trying to think." Quinn interupted.  
"Looks painful," Vidal muttered under his breath. Unfortunately Quinn heard him and gave him another kick to the shins.  
"Fucking hell guys! Shins are not for kicking!"  
He was rewarded with a kick in the shins from Favisor.  
"Ow! What the hell was that for!?"  
"I was feeling left out."  
"Guys! Please! Quit fooling around and help me out here! Does she not remind anyone else of... Someone?" He looked at them all in turn, as if willing them to realise something.  
Vidal covertly turned in his seat.  
"Y'know... she does look kinda familiar."  
"Yeah!?" Noctis urged him on.  
"But I have been with that many hot girls... Y'know?"  
Quinn snorted with laughter.  
"Now what did we tell you about snogging those posters on your wall?"  
Noctis let out a deep sigh.  
"Fucking hopeless."  
He had a drink of his beer and set it down on the table.  
"You used to be able to be bloody serious, y'know? Can't you remember when we used to.... Fuck!" His eyes lit up as he remembered.  
"Now steady on mate! I'm pretty sure we _never_ used to do that! Because that is _definitely_ something that I would remember."  
Noctis was no longer listening, however. He had stood up and, after confirming that she was no longer at the bar, began scanning the room for her.  
Shit.  
He dashed to the bar, weaving his way through the clients who were at varying stages of drunk.  
"Cid! Oi Cid!?"  
Cid looked over his shoulder from the other end of the bar.  
"Bloody hell Noctis. I think you need to slow down a bit mate. You've only just this secon-"  
"Where did she go? How long ago?"  
Cid looked at him blankly, trying to register what he was talking about, whilst Noctis impatiently hopped from foot to foot.  
"Oh her!? I dunno... Only about a minute ago."  
Noctis immediately spun around, heading for the door, increasing his pace as he went. He tried to avoid running into as many people as he possibly could but a few got shoved anyway. The second that one guy tried grabbing hold of Noctis' shirt he was sent backwards into a table. He made much quicker progress after that.

Eventually he burst out into the street amid the pouring rain. He kept running, then slowed down until he came to a stop in the middle of the street, searching wildly. The rain was hammering down, bouncing off him. It took seconds before he has soaked, water dripping from his hair and down his face.  
He began walking down the street, hands deep in his pockets, shoulders hunched and deep in thought.  
What the hell was she here for? There was no explanation for it.  
He sudden froze and his hand shot to his chest. His face fell and his eyes flickered.

His crystal was gone.

"Fucking bitch"

**Man I need to stop setting all my fics in bars! You guys are going to start making assumptions...  
*lets out deep breath*  
Soooo...?  
Hope that you all enjoyed it and that you will press that little button below.  
See you next time (I hope!)**

qwerty91


End file.
